America the Beautiful
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: The nations are staying a week with America, however there is far more to this nation that meets the eye. Cross dressing, kids, and chaos oh my!
1. Chapter 1

America the beautiful

America sighed as the meeting went on, the other nations were going on and on about how stupid his idea was, and truthfully it wasn't his idea, that little booger did it again and he was quite sore at her for it this time. Suddenly his phone went off the the ringtone "California Girls" by Katy Perry and he frowned, why was he calling him. Picking the phone up and swiping the screen to answer he was greeted to screaming and sobbing in the background.

"Hello Calin?" A masculine voice answered.

"Hey mom, we have a slight problem here, actually no, we have a huge problem." America sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Calin what happened? And is that Vega screaming in the background?"

"Yeah, well you know how your " friends" were supposed to be booked here for the meeting, well the manager here over booked so there is no room here for them. Vega even told this nimrod to make sure that your reservations went through because they were important clients, and he still over booked." America groaned and leaned back into his chair.

"And because of that concert there aren't any free hotels in Nevada right?"

"There is no openings anywhere, it's vacation season. I had already called Darcie and she checked before I called you. There is only one place with enough room left in the grand place of you..." Calin trailed off.

"Fuck, the heart home, and the week before is bonding week for us, not to mention they have to be stateside a week before the meeting. Oh god, Ronnie and Matt are gonna kill him, not to mention Sara and Belle. Alright here's what we're gonna do, you two need to leave for heart home immediately, call Rex, let him know what is going on, have Vega call Jeremy. I want all four of you there as quick as possible, I want to avoid a second civil war. I will have to call Lucy and let her know and to get Lilo ready to see Japan. And for the love of god do not tell Ivana that daddy Russia is coming for a visit, she nearly cracks me in half in pure joy, I don't want to see what happens to someone else."

"Will do Mom, Vega just got done promising that guy would never work in the state again, so we should be on our way soon."

"Let me talk to Vega real quick babe."

"Sure Mom, one second. Vega! Quit scaring the piss out of him, it's hell for the maids to get out of carpet, Mom wants to talk to you!" America let out a chuckle. There was some shuffling and a sigh, then came a hesitant "mom?" In a softer slightly feminine voice."

"Vega, it's okay, I don't blame you for the over booking, just make sure you leave all work at home. I don't want to have Mason pat you down again like last time. Look call Jeremy and tell him what happened, you'll need help with Ronnie and Matt." There was a sniffle from over the phone.

"Okay Mom, are you sure I can't have one little tablet?" America laughed.

"Not a one, now get going, we're working with limited time."

"Yes, Mom." Vega sighed and hung up the phone. Then suddenly the anthem started playing. Quickly Alfred opened up the text message.

'Ohina is in a heat wave, put her in ice bath, will call Lucy and Jeremy for you. Love you Mom- Darcie'

Alfred sighed, he was hoping Ohina could escort the nations to the house. He ran a quick mental check list before calling the man he wanted.

"Hello, Magic Mike here."

"I should have never let you go see that movie." There was deep laughter.

"But you did anyway, what is your desire?" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Well we're about to have a second civil war on our hands cause the nations have to stay with us during bonding week, there is no where nice we can put them thanks to tourist season. I need you to pick them up and bring them to the heart home."

"Why, Ohina have a heat wave again?"

"Yes, and everyone else besides Gin would rather blow most of these guys to hell then let them step on US soil. I need a neutral party, and I picked you, don't make me call Nate."

"Gotcha. I will be there, is Auntie Matthew staying with them or going with you?"

"Hold on I will ask." America looked at his brother. "Are you going to stay with them or come home with me?" He asked the violet eyed nation. Canada smiled softly.

"I will stay with them, why don't you leave and go home and relax before the battle begins. Have a nice hot bubble bath and a tiramisu to relax." Alfred moaned at the idea.

"That sounds like a great idea. Mattie is gonna stay with them Mike. I will see you all tomorrow." Alfred got up and grabbed his suitcase. "Everyone be here tomorrow at 4 a.m. I will have someone bring you to my house, until then, have a good day." And he promptly walked out of the now silent room.

"What the hell was that about?!" Romano shouted. He was baffled and confused by what just happened.

"I don't know mi tomato but I have a feeling we will find out quite soon." Spain said as he looked at the door. Canada and Russia exchanged grins, the others had no idea what they were in for.

Author note: I typed this up on my phone so sorry for the weird format. But soon these chapters will be out: brand new light ch. 6, revenge of nightwing, saint high ch.3, and I will be starting racing love's next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

America the Beautiful

Chapter 2: Don't Ask

All the nations arrived at the appointed place looking worse for wear. All were sleepy and cranky from having to get up so early. As they waited outside a large Greyhound bus pulled up and the doors opened. Out stepped a boy with wind swept, short blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and sun tanned skin. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a long sleeved blue shirt with a yellow 'M' on it and a bright yellow puffed up vest.

"Hey everyone!" He was happy and cheery as he sipped on a Starbucks coffee. "My name is Mike, you all can call me Magic Mike." He said with a wink. "Now let's see here, Mom gave me a checklist to make sure everyone is here so hang on tight here." He brought up a clipboard as everyone fidgeted in the crisp morning air. "Well let's see, Auntie Matt is here and Daddy Russia is too, so you can head on into the bus. Alright when I call your name say 'here' then I will check you off and you can head on the bus." Canada and Russia took their bags and boarded the bus with smiles. "Alright so Austria," The refined man called out his presence and Mike nodded and let him onto the bus, "Germany and Prussia, Italy and Romano, Spain, France, Hungary, Poland, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Greece, Japan, Turkey," Mike went on and on and the crowd in front of the bus thinned until only England was left. England could see the way that the other more spiteful nations were laughing at him. Mike came up to him with a smile. "Don't worry, we didn't forget you, I saved you for last on purpose. I wanted to warn you to be careful, not everyone you will meet will be happy to see you. Although there will be more of us with you than against you. I would try to have Ohina on your side, she's the most powerful of us all. Now on the bus with you." Mike grinned and shooed the confused nation onto the bus. Mike boarded after him and nodded to the driver, who pulled the bus away and Mike smiled back at the group, he saw Japan raise his hand. "Yo, Japan, what's up?" Japan looked affronted for a moment before recovering.

"Yes, I was wondering who are you in relation to America?" Mike smirked.

"I am one of his kids." The others looked at him strange.

"One of his kids? How many does he have?" Hungary asked at the same time Prussia yelled, "Mein Gott! He spawned!" Causing a round of laughter.

"There are fifty one of us." Everyone went silent.

"Fifty one of you?!" France gasped. Mike grinned.

"Yup, and you get to meet us all this week!" He cheered. "About time too, we've been waiting for a good few centuries, some of us at least." Italy raised his hand and Mike pointed to him.

"How can you be so old, humans don't live that long?" Mike's sparkling white teeth grinned back.

"Because I am not human, I am like you. I am the personification of the state of Michigan." He gave a little bow.

"So who is Ohina?" Iceland asked from the back. Mike grinned.

"She is my wonderfully amazing girlfriend." He said evading the real question. "You will meet everyone else at the Heart Home."

"Why do you call it the Heart Home?" Romano asked. Mike's eyes turned steely and a frigid air filled the bus.

"If I told you I would have to kill you. It is a family secret so don't ask again." Then the air disappeared and Mike smiled. The nations looked at the state warily. "So any other questions?" He cheerily asked.

"Yeah, why is America so fat?" Yelled Prussia from the mid section. Mike took a sip from his coffee.

"Mom's not fat, it is the suits he wears. Which he won't be wearing this week because he is forbidden to."

"Why do you call him Mom? America is a man." England pointed out. Mike snorted into his coffee as he laughed.

"That's funny, I was waiting for that question. Back when it was the original thirteen they began making fun of America because in one of his songs it says 'stand up and defend her still today.' And people call America beautiful which is an adjective used to describe females. So the original thirteen started calling him that and it just stuck over the decades. Not that he doesn't have motherish tendencies, we all saw what happened after the bombing of Pearl Harbor. I don't think I have ever seen Mom that furious ever." Mike trailed off and Japan shuddered, America's rage was no laughing matter, the man could be downright terrifying. "Oh no I did see him pissed one other time and that was during the civil war when he slayed his other brother." The nations sat in shock, they thought America had only one brother...

"Other brother?" France asked, he had only known of Matthew as Alfred's brother.

"We don't talk much about him, he was the personification of the confederation of the southern states. He enforced slavery and could be down right cruel. He had a solid grip on the mentality of the southern states and pitted them against Mom. Finally after a long war Mom went and slayed his twin brother Allen. Lincoln freed the slaves and Mom went back to mend the fractured states. He has a huge gash over his abs from the war and it still is getting infected because Sara and Belle keep fighting with him. They really liked Allen, why, I have no idea." Mike frowned into his cup. "The only reason mom even won was because Auntie Matt distracted the southern states. After Allen died most snapped back to their senses and apologized. But enough about that, that is better left in the past."

"Well how come he can't come up with anything good for his presentations at our meetings?" China asked. Mike tilted his head as if thinking before chuckling.

"Oh those ideas aren't his, they're Lilo's. She likes to pretend she's Mom and has meetings with her Sailor Moon dolls and if she thinks her ideas are good she switches Mom's ideas out for hers. And since the burning of the capital, Mom can't remember things very well anymore so he needs his notes. He is forever despairing what to do with her. He doesn't want to chastise her too harshly because he does recognize that she is trying to help." This caused some of the nations to chuckle and the others to feel bad because of some of the things they had said about those plans. Mike continued to answer questions and the nations got more of an insight of who America truly was.


	3. Chapter 3

America the Beautiful

Chapter 3: America bites back

Mike smiled and looked behind him through the front of the bus.

"Oh look at that, we're here." He chirped and the nations pressed up against the windows and gasped. There stood a huge mansion on rolling grassy fields. Flowers lined the driveway, and on the left were fields of vegetables, on the right both cattle and horses ran free over the grand spacious area. The house itself was enormous. It was three stories high and covered a large part of the land. It was in a beautiful cream color with blue shutters on the crystal clear windows, black tiles stood out in the blazing sun. The bus pulled up to the front of the house and Mike frowned, noticing a few cars already parked up front. "Damn they are already here..." He trailed off before letting the nations off the bus. "This may get a little rough so steel yourselves." He opened up the large cherry wood door and let the nations inside. As they trickled inside, marveling at the simple but elegant designs. They came into a large living room to see four young men inside. Two looked identical while one other had long black hair and the other had short brown hair.

"Well if it isn't the yank loving asswipes." The brunette said with a sneer in his voice. The two identical guys looked up. They had lightly tanned skin, messy dirty blond hair mismatched eyes, pierced lip, eyebrow, and ears.

"Piss off Matt, you don't want Mom finding out you were talking like this with Ivana and Lilo running about?" The both chorused, voices only a few octaves off.

"Hey you two, cool your jets and remember where you are. You try to pick a fight here and you'll wake Ohina up, and you really don't want to do that, so leave Genesis and Ventus alone." Mike crossed his arms and glared at the brunette.

"Hey what the fuck is England doing here? Is he begging to be killed." The raven haired man swore as he stepped threateningly over to the blond nation. The two twins stood up with a shocked look on their faces.

"Is it really him, Ven?" The blond that had a green left eye and a blue right eye asked the other blond who had a blue left eye and a green right eye.

"I think so Gen, Mom did say the nations were spending the week with us." Genesis looked excitedly at the blond backing away from his raven haired brother.

"You better knock this off right this instant Ronald!" A sharp female voice cut through the tension. They looked off to the side to see a fair haired blond woman roll out of a room in a wheelchair. She had the same blue eyes as the other males in the room, a gentle face with wavy hair framing it perfectly. He had on a simple purple dress with a white apron on.

"Lucy, I was just escorting this trash out." Ronald turned back to England and reached out for him. Next thing everyone knew was Lucy had wheeled up right beside the man and smacked his hand harshly with a wooden spoon.

"Like hell you will, they are our guests and will be shown our hospitality. Now go do somethin' useful and git outta here, ya hear me boy!?" Her dialect went from slightly French to southern as her anger grew in her speech. She shooed him away with her spoon and he stepped back, rubbing his reddened hand.

"Yes Ma'am. Come on Matt." The brunette looked at the woman warily. However he stood his ground.

"No, I am not sleeping under the same roof as this bastard. I rather secede from America." Lucy, Mike and the twins gasped and Ronald came up beside Matt and nodded his head to show his support for his brother.

"Is that so?" A voice came from the stairs. They all looked towards the ordinate staircase. Coming down the stairs was America with two little girls behind him. He was dressed strangely though, he had black boots that came up to his knees, a jean skirt in a medium blue and an American flag printed halter top. Blue eyes were narrowed at the two looking defiantly at him.

"Yeah we are sick and tired of having to put up with all you British loving losers. We broke away from there for a reason, we shouldn't have to deal with them!"

"Then get out." The words that had fallen from the blonde's lips seem to drop like rocks in a silent room. The two boys looked taken back at the venomous words. "You think you have it so rough, when I feed, shelter, and protect you from the other Nations that would love nothing more to rip you to shreds just to harm me? If you want to leave so bad go, but don't let the door hit you on the way out, I don't want to have to scrub ass prints out of my door."

"You damn cowards." A deep voice hissed out and they all turned to a man with a military cut blonde head of hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a military uniform pants from the army and a white wife beater with the matching jacket hanging on his shoulders. He was gripping his left arm that had a large gash on it and was bleeding profusely, blood pooling around combat boots.

"Mason!" Alfred pushed people aside to get to the newcomer. "Oh god, is it getting worse?" The boy grinned.

"I am fine Mom, they will settle down just like they did in Ferguson." Alfred groaned.

"Don't remind me of Misty's episode. I was hoping they would have learned from that. Ivana darling, can you get me some bandages?" The little girl with platinum blonde hair and one violet eye and one blue one ran off to get what she asked of. "Come on baby, let's get you patched up." Mason grinned and leaned on his mom as he was escorted into the large dining room. The little girl ran into the room with a metal box in her hand.

"Here momma." She said, her voice excited and her eyes twinkling. Alfred took the box and opened it. He treated the wound and bandaged it up.

"Thanks mom, I already feel better." Mason smiled as he looked up at the blond. Alfred smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good, I am glad." Mason leveled his two rebellious brothers with a look.

"Rex is here you two." They both flitched as Mason said those words, heavy large hands landed on their shoulders.

"Matt, Ronnie, you aren't givin ma any problems are ya?" The deep voice was dripping with warning.

"Nope we were just thanking Mom for everything he does and were going to carry every nation's bags up to their rooms for them so they could relax after a long trip." Matt said and Ronnie nodded along with his brother and they scampered out from their younger brother's hands and quickly started on their self appointed task. Nodding in satisfaction, the new man crossed the room to hug Alfred and the women nations drooled. The new person was tall, buff, and tan. Brown hair was short and tousled, blue eyes were both innocent and wise, sparkling with mischief, jeans clung to him like a second skin, plaid shirt was open, showing off hard abs, cowboy boots encased his feet.

"Howdy ma, you're lookin good today." Alfred hugged the man.

"Hey Rex, welcome home." The man grinned and turned to the nations.

"So who gets to show them around?"

To be continued

The states so far:

Mikey: the state of Michigan. Flirty, carefree, loves to aggravate Ohina. Doesn't care for confrontation.

Genesis: the state of Virginia. Playful, loves to play his guitar, first born. Doesn't like to be far from his twin, also doesn't care for England to be bad mouthed.

Ventus: the state of West Virginia. Playful, loves to play his bass, twin to Genesis. Doesn't like to be far from his twin, also doesn't like people bullying Genesis.

Lucy: the state of Louisiana. Calm, caring, loves to cook. French accent goes away when angry.

Matt: state of Massachusetts. Stubborn, deeply loving, loves to draw. Hates England.

Ronnie: state of Rhode Island. Easily persuaded, trusting, loves his family, but doesn't show it. Can be easily bullied into behaving by Rex, Lucy, and Fiona.

Mason: state of Maryland. Proper, military raised, doesn't back down. Always supports Alfred. Has a crush on Ventus.

Ivana: state of Alaska. Easily excited, loves to be helpful, and loves both Alfred and Ivan. Has power over ice.

Rex: the state of Texas. Lives as a ranch owner, likes to ride horses, keeps an eye on his rowdy siblings whether older or younger than him. Loves taking care of people. Is in a serious relationship with Nathan.

Author's note: I am so sorry for not updating, but I have been being worked to death at work, so I just sleep all the time now. But I am slowly working on things so I hope you all will be patient. I haven't forgotten anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

America the Beautiful

Chapter 4: The Heart Awakens

"I will show them around." A rough voice came from behind the group of nations and they parted for a woman. This woman was dripping wet, only in black panties and bra, and her lips and skin had a tint of blue to them. Her long blond hair swept the floor by her feet, trailing puddles of water after her and piercing blue eyes were narrowed in concentration. The odd thing was that her skin was covered in scars and wounds. Long jagged ones that looked like they came from swords and other bladed weapons, small puckered ones that were obviously from bullets. The only clear space was right above her heart.

"Ohina, you're awake already? You weren't supposed to be up for a few more days." Alfred walked over to his daughter and steadied her with hands placed on her shoulders.

"It was a small one, intense but small. I will show the guests around while the others arrive." She smiled up at her parent.

"If you think you are up to it." Alfred's tone was still worried. She sighed at his over protectiveness, then she spotted Mikey. She glared at him and advanced on the northern state.

"Miiiiiiikeeeeeeey, what is that trash you are wearing in my house?!" She seized him by his throat and lifted him in the air, shaking him as he started to laugh.

"But, baby, state pr-ide" the last few of his words were higher and choked as she tightened her grip and shook him harder. She finally let go when he started to turn blue.

"Idiot, go change." She kicked him in the shin and he winced and nodded. Alfred shook his head, Mikey should have known better than to wear Michigan football apparel inside the buckeye state.

"This is still shit that we have to stay under the same roof as England." Ronnie complained. Ohina looked to open her mouth, but shut it with a smile.

"Lo siento?! I am sorry but did I just walk into the state baby nursery?" A woman walked up to Ronnie and grabbed him by his nose and slowly shook his head back and forth.

"N-no ma'am. You didn't." Ronnie said through pain filled gasps.

"Then I don't understand what the problem is. They are our guests, and I will rip out your corizon if you think you can insult them in front of me. Es me casa,es su casa. Got it?" She asked with a stern gaze.

"Yes ma'am." He gasped out and she let go of him. Alfred was hiding a smile behind his hand.

"Hello Fiona, how are you?" He asked the tanned brunette. She grinned with dazzling white teeth and glowing green eyes.

"Everything is wonderful mama. How have you been faring?"

"Well." He answered as the brunette turned to the group of countries.

"So which one is he?" her voice laced with excitement, the wrap that concealed her legs swishing around her as she shifted weight from foot to foot.

"Third to your left." Alfred answered her and she squealed. Rushing forward she picked up Antonio around the waist and hoisted him into the air.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I finally got to meet my papa!" Antonio looked down shocked at the girl, admittedly she looked remarkably like him.

"Excuse me?! Papa?!" Lovino yelled while looking at the spaniard.

"Lovi, I have no idea what she is speaking of! I have never laid with America!" Antonio said frantically and he looked to the blond nation for help.

"It's true Lovino, Antonio and I have never had any relation. When one of my children says papa, they refer to the nation that occupied the state before I bought them. They will look similar as well. I have never showed anyone but Matthew and Ivan my children, so it's not a surprise you wouldn't know about it." Alfred said off handedly before Lilo tore into the room.

"Mama! Ivana let Liberty out again!" she yelled as the pale child came in behind the tanner one.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Girls! Enough!" Alfred said clapping loudly which caused the girls to quiet. "Rex, get the truck." The tall man nodded before running outside. They heard an engine rev up and Alfred exited the house through a side door. A red truck came up next to Alfred and he jumped into the bed before the truck tore off. Everyone exited the house and saw the red truck heading for a huge black bull.

"That's Liberty. He embodies all the spirit of the American people. Normally he's held in the corral until mom takes him out, but on occassion someone lets him loose." Mikey filled in, coming up from behind everyone.

"So what is America going to do?" Gilbert asked.

"Take him down, duh." All the children said. They watched as the red truck gained on the bull and Alfred climbed to the roof of the vehicle. They watched in awe as Alfred lept from the roof and literally grab the bull by the horns and dug his feet into the earth, causing them to twist to the right. Even from this far Arthur could see all the bulging muscles in Alfred's arms and thighs, straining to contain the spirit of the people. He had to admit, it was impressive, and sexy to hhim in its own right. They watched as Alfred forced the bull down and Rex threw him some rope. After soothing the giant beast he looped the rope around the bull's neck and made a collar and leash to lead it back to its corral. After Liberty was safely put away he joined the others.

"Sorry about that, now where were we?"

"Rex! You bastard!" a shout came from behind them and Rex flinched.


End file.
